Welcome to Sinnoh! We have been Expecting You!
by LavenderVaporeon
Summary: A girl by the name of Crystal has been sucked into her Pearl Game while she slept. Well, in her words, "This is the one thing in life i CAN'T complain about!" Evenually OCxVolkner.. It might take awhile for the story to get there though.. o.o' YAYLEAFEONS
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: ARG... I had to delete then re-upload because i forgot authors comments and stuff.. '_smart' _Well, All the poke'mon mentioned in this story are based off of my own... And the trainer's name is too XDD Hurr... i hope i can acually continue working on this story... Most of the time, when i make stories, they don't last.. IM EVIL**

**Pokemon and the DS Lite are from Nintendo... ... everyone who reads this would know that, or else 'wtomg.. why are you here?'**

**...wtomg What The- Oh My God... i say that now and then.

* * *

**

Introduction

It was dark in the room, for the only source of light was coming from the pink DS Lite, as it silently fought off the shadows on the walls and ceiling. The only noise was barely audible,  
the game's music in the girls headphones. Tonight was a school night, well past 10:30, tomarrow being monday. But, the Lite was still on, and it's user still awake. Her real and game name was Crystal. She had velvet black hair, with two sky blue streaks in the front, on either side of her face. Her eyes were a shocking ruby pink color. Most believed she wore contacts to get her eyes that color, although Crystal assured them that her eyes were natural, wierd as they may be.

She quickly saved the game, before making her character in the game walk forward. The game she was playing was the Poke'mon Pearl version, and she was currently training her leafeon, whom was named Shukaku after her favorite anime character's demon. Crystal's Shukaku was nothing like the show's, other than the custom markings she gives him when she draws. Purple markings on tan, blue markings on green, and orange saphire eyes. Crystal has been enjoying the thought that her Leafeon might as well have been her first pokemon in the game, because he was the only one trained past level 70. Her Luxray named Liger was in second place after Shukaku though. He also has custom colors and markings.

Crystal looked up from her game, and turned her head tiredly to the digital clock. She hated the clock, for whenever she hears a a mini-car alarm or something go off, she jumps.  
The evil technology said that the time was 5 minutes from midnight. Crystal looked back to her game, and sighed wearily. She quickly saved her game soon after. But right as she was about to shut her game off, she didn't.  
Instead, she opened her Poke'mon's screen. "Nyuu" She whispered lightly before checking on her leafeon. In her mind, Shukaku's cry sounded like a slight meow of responce,  
and that was enough to make Crystal smile happily.

Shukaku. Male. Lv. 80 Item. Big Root

Poke'dex No. 470 Name. Leafeon Type. Grass OT. Crystal ID. No. 64514 Exp. Points. 513174 To next level. 18267

Naive nature.  
May 8, 2007.  
Hearthome City Met at Lv. 5

Likes to thrash about.  
Likes sweet food.

HP. 206/206 Attack. 223 Defence. 237 Sp. Attack. 124 Sp. Defence. 114 Speed. 199 Ability. Leaf Guard.  
Prevents status problems in sunny weather.

Magical Leaf. 20/20 Leaf Blade. 15/15 Giga Drain. 10/10 Iron Tail. 15/15

Crystal scowled at her Leafeon's poor Special Attack and Defence. She loved him in all, but those stats weren't going to get that much better with time, so that was his major weakness.  
Espcially considering that most special attacks from fire, ice and flying could do massive damage in just one attack. She thought for a second. " Well, his normal defence is better than Phoenix's. His normal attack and defence is better than FireBlast's. And his defence is stronger than Spyra's." She paused "Ohwow, it's even better than Slayza's. Shukaku's ultimate defence still stands!" She smiled proudly at at strange Forest Fox Poke'mon. She nyuu'ed at Shukaku again, before shutting the DS off. She snickered to herself. Crystal was aware that her meows to Shukaku were in vain, but it couldn't be helped.

As she was about to place the Ds on the side bed table, she all of a sudden had a urge to keep it with her as she slept. Crystal laid on her back, and held the precious game in her hands. All of a sudden the world started spinning. The little that she could see was becoming a blur. A meow was heard before she fell unconsious. Time felt as if had stopped.

* * *

**Meh..**

**Phoenix is my level 100 Blaziken. Originally from Ruby. Male, Timid Nature (I think that's cute XD)  
FireBlast is my level 100 Charizard. Originally from FireRed. Male, Rash Nature.  
Spyra is my level 100 Flygon. Originally from Ruby. Female, Rash nature.  
Slayza is my level 100 Rayquaza. Originally from Ruby. No Gender, Quirky Nature (I have thought of him as a goofball due to his nature -')**

Pokemon order.  
Ruby FireRed Emerald Pearl... Meep


	2. Good Morning Starshine!

**HurrHurrHurr...**

**Now that the introduction is over, the story can start!! Even though i think i didn't put as much details as I would have liked, and my lack of a colorful vocabulary had me repeating words too much... OHWELL.. At least I try to use complete sentances DX... And.. i know i can't spell .. I even realize when i make one.. im just too lazy to find the proper spelling o.o**

**Pokemon to Nintendo and such. BLAHBLAHBLAH...**

* * *

Good Morning Starshine!!

"CURSE THE SUN AND ALL WHO WORSHIP IT!!" Crystal screamed as she fell off the bed in her attempt to hide from the deadly rays of morning. Her bed is quite high off the ground,and being tangled up didn't make the fall any softer. Something that was also caught in the blankets hit her in the head as she tried to get free.

Her first though being the obvious 'OW!!', and her second being 'Now my DS is even out to get me...'. Crystal's eyes were shut as she rubbed the small bumb forming on the back of her head. She squinted her eyes open, seeing the pale pink color of her attacker. Only... Her eyes widened. It wasn't her DS.

It was smoother... Sleeker... And looked strangly familier. Crystal racked though her memory for a minute before finding a match."OH MY GOD!! THAT'S A POKE'DEX!! Where did this-...Where's my DS?" she asked suddenly, losing almost all interest in the fictional technology. She soon found herself tearing though her room in a vain attempt to find the small game consol.

"CRYSTAL?!?" Some one called from down the stairs. "Are you up yet honey?" She stopped destorying her room for a moment. "Um... Yeah Mom." Crystal called back, then she asked "Hey... Have you seen my DS?" There was a pause. "A what?" The girl was shocked, for her Mom bought it for her. "DS? Dual Screen? My pink DS Lite by Nintendo?!?". Another pause. "I have no idea what you are talking about young lady, unless you are thinking of your new Poke'dex that came in last night..." crystal blinked. "Erm... Okay... I'm confuzzled, but I'll live for a few minutes.."

"Well, if you are sure you are alright.." MizzMom said, concern in her voice. "Oh, get dressed, breakfast is ready" She added. "Yessir. Mother Dearest!" Crystal said, already out of her blue pajamas and into her black jeans, and dark blue t-shirt with a simple sky blue lightning bolt on it. She grabbed her black sweatshirt and turned to go down the stairs. Crystal looked back to see the pearl pink Poke'dex, laying innocently in the rubble that was once a perfectly clean room. She sighed slightly, before going to the thing's rescue among the chaos. But not without saving a few other items along the way.

Crystal finally came down the carpeted stairs, grey shoes on, a silver belt slacking on her hips, and blue headphones around her neck. The poke'dex was nestled safely in her sweatshirt pocket, right where her DS usually lived. MizzMom almost ran to give Crystal a hug as she reached the bottom step. "Oh... I can't believe my little girl is going to be a Poke'mon Trainer!" She said, squishing Crystal in her death grip.

"Eh?" the now pancaked one questioned. "Well, yeah." She said, letting go. "You have to go to Professor Rowan soon to pick up your first Poke'mon!" At this point, Crystal looked at the clock. "Hurr... When do I have to leave? And where am i going again?"

Her mom sighed, and said with annoyance in her voice "You must have hit your head in your sleep last night.. You can't seem to remember anything today..." Crystal snickered. "And that is new... How?" she questioned playfully. "It's not acually." MizzMom finally looked at the clock, and gasped suddenly. "You need to leave now! You are already late! Here-" She said quickly, grabbing a bag that was ready for travel. "Go get your bike and get going!" Crystal was ushered out the door, and shoved outside.

Feeling insane, but not even bothering to ask what has been in her food lately, or bothering to understand what's going on, Crystal got on her bike, and said in a singsong voice, "I have no idea where I'm going!" "Keep following the path! When you reach a fork in the road, go right! You'll be in Sandgem Town in no time!" Her mother exclaimed after Crystal.

* * *

(Am i done yet? ...No?... Meh, well, i got at leat four pages i had originally wrote down right there.. and only about 2 left.. I'll keep going to save time from suffering later..)

The girl was starting to wonder if this was really all just a dream. A 17 year old FINALLY starting her Poke'mon career is alittle old, not that it hasn't happened before, but what was she to do later? Or when she meets the olther characters? She practicly melted when she saw Volkner in the game, but what was he... In his twienties or something like that? Or maybe he just looks that old due to stress... Crystal grumbled to herself, and then wiped her mind clear of those thoughts. She decided that concern would come later.

Not too far after the character concerns she had, Poke'mon were coming out of hiding. Bidoof, mainly in shades of light browns, were socializing near the path... 'Bidoofus.. Bidoofi... meh..' And then there were real Starly over head. And these came in more color variaty then the beavers. Dark grey, steel grey, a light tan, or even to pied color, which was a main color mixed with splotches of white. Crystal even thought she saw a pure albino in the mix. 'Wow... Why don't pokemon have this much color in the games? What ripoff artists...'

Everynow and then, when a flock flew over, Crystal would start to make real bird calls, the most used being a Chickadee. "CHICKA DEE DEE DEE DEE DEE!!" Some of the little birds then followed her, curious about Crystal's own cry, but none stayed for very long, ecluding this little black female Starly, which had pale blue markings where the white would usually be. The Starly even called with Crystal every now and then. "STARL LEE LEE LEE LEE LY!" But, as they were bonding in their odd way, the town came up all too soon.

Crystal stopped, and held out her hand for the Starly to use as a perch. "I have to go now little bird, but try to fine me later, okay?" She said with a smile. "Starly! Star!" Crystal threw her hand up, letting the Starly take to the skies. "See you later little StarLight!" She called. "Starly!" The bird responded to her new name in the distance. Crystal finally continued her way into town.

'Hmm... The layout overall is like the game, so maybe I can use this to my advantage..' Crystal thought. She started humming as she took a left on her bike, onto a small dirt road. To Crystal's surprise,, a odd shaped building was farther up the path. It's door was open. She got off her bike, and peered inside, and spoke somewhat shakily, "Hello? Professor?" A man looked up from a desk nearby. yes, it was Rowan. "And you are?" He asked with seemingly no emotion. "Erm... Crystal? I'm supposed to get my first pokemon today..." she said hestiantly. "Sorry, we are all out." Crystal looked confused.

"Huh? Why? Are you sure?" she asked him. "Why? Other trainers got here first to claim the pokemon. But no, I am not sure. There is a Poke'mon left, but has never had human contact before it's capture. And it's also not a usual starter Poke'mon in the Sinnoh region." he explained. "And the Poke'mon is a...?" she dragged on, hoping the Professor would fill in the blank.

" A Eevee." Crystal spazzed for a second, then dropped on her knees to beg. "OH... PLEASE CAN I HAVE THE EEVEE?!? I promise to love it, and cuddle it, and make it the strongest and bestest Poke'mon it will ever be!" She pleaded. He tok out a Poke'ball, no doubt the Eevee's. "You Really want this Eevee as your Poke'mon?"

Crystal nodded vigorously, eyes glued onto the shiny new Poke'ball.

* * *

**DODODOO All done for this chapter... I am proud of myself, cause i stopped at a good moment for a cliffie.. sorta... LIKE YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT THE ANSWER WILL BE?!?!**

**Meh, well, i shall update again when I can. Oh, and I shall add two of my friends later too.**

**Megan with a Meganium X3 I forgot to ask her if it had a name -**

**And Katie with a blue growlithe! (the fluff is still yellow though) named Tsunade o.o**

**lolNarutoNames**


End file.
